Aniversario
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Kazuto nunca fue bueno recordando fechas importantes, especialmente las de aniversarios. El día de su boda no es la excepción, y Asuna no esta nada contenta al respecto. Kirisuna.


Lo volvió a olvidar. Ya casi terminaba el día y Asuna no había escuchado ni media palabra al respecto de Kazuto. Parte de ella genuinamente esperaba que lo recordara, al menos este en específico porque era el aniversario más importante para los dos.

Exasperada Asuna lanzó todo tipo de pistas a su esposo con la esperanza de refrescarle la memoria, pero incluso después de tantos años el seguía siendo un despistado. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Cómo podía olvidar el aniversario de su boda? El día que en el mundo real al fin se casaron y unieron sus vidas. Ese día que hasta la fecha permanecía fresco en la memoria de la pelirroja y que recordaba con tanta alegría y cariño.

Sin embargo por más enojada que estaba Asuna no se sentía sorprendida. Era de esperarse de él, con eso de que puede llegar a ser tan olvidadizo todo el tiempo. Igual así, ¿por qué no podía evitar sentirse tan decepcionada?

Asuna entró al estudio pasando de largo a Kazuto que estaba pegado a su computadora trabajando en otro de sus muchos proyectos, y se dirigió directamente al closet sin ni si quiera mirarlo.

Prendió la luz para poder buscar más claramente un sacacorchos que necesitaba, pero suspiró frustrada al ver como el foco parpadeaba incesantemente. "Se volvió a aflojar el foco…"

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

"No." Refunfuñó ella inmediatamente, saliendo con pasos largos en busca de la escalera.

Unos minutos después regresó cargando la vieja escalera metálica que rechinaba con solo moverse, caminando lentamente para no perder su equilibrio con tal objeto pesado entre sus manos.

Kazuto finalmente volteó de la pantalla. "¿No está muy pesado?" Preguntó curioso, viendo la obvia expresión de concentración que portaba Asuna.

"Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda." Asuna dijo a regañadientes mientras colocaba la escalera justo debajo del foco. Soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras estiraba sus brazos, haciendo todo lo posible por evadir la mirada de él.

Kazuto frunció el ceño para nada convencido, pero había notado que su esposa estaba de mal humor ese día y decidió que era mejor no buscar pelearse con ella. En esas situaciones lo mejor era esperar a que se le pasara el enojo.

"Ten cuidado." Le advirtió preocupado a Asuna desde donde estaba sentado, pero la pelirroja solo lo ignoró.

Vigilándola de reojo Kazuto miró como Asuna tomó las escaleras firmemente y subió lentamente, sintiéndose algo inquieto al ver como la chica se tambaleaba junto con la escalera. Esa cosa ya estaba muy vieja e inestable, y si no tenía cuidado Asuna se podría caer fácilmente.

Una vez en la cima Asuna tomó el foco apagado y le dio un par de vueltas hasta sentir que estaba apretado lo más posible al techo. "Listo, con eso debería estar." Se dijo a sí misma satisfecha.

Comenzó a descender pero los torpes pies de la chica no pisaron bien, y Asuna comenzó a tambalearse mientras intentaba recuperar su equilibrio.

Como una ráfaga Kazuto se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia Asuna, viendo espantado como caía su cuerpo al suelo. "Asuna!" Sin mucho tiempo Kazuto se lanzó al piso y apenas y pudo atrapar a la chica en sus brazos para amortiguar la caída, evitando que se pudiera dar un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda si sólo haces que me preocupe?!"

"¡Tú eres el testarudo!" Asuna gritó avergonzada y frustrada al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que Kazuto la salvara justo el día en el que estaba enfadada con él?

"¿Pero de qué hablas?"

"Tú eres el que siempre olvida nuestros aniversarios sin importar cuántas veces te los recuerde…" La mirada de Asuna cambió en un segundo de enojada a herida, tomando de sorpresa a Kazuto.

Kazuto la miró confundido, y sin decir nada la ayudó a pararse. Checó rápido sus delgados y blancos brazos en busca de alguna herida, rastreando la piel con su mano. Al ver ninguna se dirigió a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla aliviado al ver que resultó ilesa. "¿Aniversario?"

Asuna miró al suelo con melancolía asintiendo con la cabeza. "Hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas."

Kazuto entró en pánico; ahora sí lo había arruinado. ¡Con razón Asuna se veía tan enojada! ¿Pero qué podía hacer el pobre? Los dos tenían demasiados aniversarios que él ni en sueños podría recordar, y que al final del día Asuna siempre tenía que recordarle. El día que él y Asuna se conocieron por primera vez en el hospital después de liberarla de Alfheim Online, cuando Kazuto formalmente le pidió ser su novia, su primera cita, cuando le propuso matrimonio y finalmente el día de su boda. Eran demasiadas fechas importantes en sus vidas que no había forma de seguirles el paso; de pura suerte él recordaba el cumpleaños de Asuna ¿y además tenía que recordar todo eso? Imposible.

Sin duda alguna tenía que anotar todas esas fechas en su calendario si es que no quería olvidarlas de nuevo.

Aunque reconocía su error, Kazuto aún se preguntaba por qué simplemente Asuna no era directo con él y le decía. Sería mil veces más fácil que permanecer callada y enojada esperando que el de algún modo adivinara.

"¿Estás molesta de que lo haya olvidado?"

"¡Pero claro que sí!" Respondió Asuna indignada con una mueca de disgusto. "¡Es como si no te importara!"

Kazuto sonrió; a pesar de lo peligrosa que Asuna podía ser cuando estaba enojada, se seguía viendo igual de linda. "Eres una tonta si en verdad crees eso."

Las mejillas de Asuna se enrojecieron más de pura furia. "¿¡Una tonta?!"

"Me parece estúpida la idea de recordar el día de nuestra boda un solo día del año cuando yo lo hago todos los días."

La ira de Asuna disminuyó visiblemente, y la chica se quedó muda ante sus palabras.

Kazuto le sonrió con ternura y tomó su mano izquierda. "¿Qué tu no lo ves todos los días?"

Asuna miró a su mano izquierda, localizando inmediatamente el anillo plateado en su dedo. El mismo anillo que se dieron el uno al otro cuando se casaron.

"Jamás me he quitado el mío." Le susurró suavemente entrelazando sus dedos. "E incluso si no lo veo, te miro a ti y pienso a mí mismo, 'Esa es mi esposa, esa hermosa mujer decidió casarse conmigo y me hace el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra'."

"Kazuto…"

"Así que si olvido nuestro aniversario de nuevo, no es porque dejé de atesorar ese día tan importante. Simplemente soy un idiota olvidadizo." Una sonrisa dulce adornó sus labios y Asuna no pudo evitar sentirse alagada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

Ella sí que podía ser terca y era algo que reconocía, pero ese momento de arrepentimiento y pena era algo a lo que aún no estaba acostumbrada. Asuna río tímidamente y tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos.

"Si, si lo eres." Lo último que vio fueron sus brillantes ojos grises antes de besarlo, y en ese momento ella pudo sentir como una cálida tibieza se apoderó de su pecho. "Y te seguiré amando de todos modos."

"Y yo a ti sin importar lo que pase, incluso aunque no me creas." Agregó Kazuto con una sonrisa juguetona.

Asuna le sacó la lengua traviesamente y no perdió tiempo en volver a besarlo.

* * *

Pues al fin me animé a escribir algo en español para variar. Gracias L' Fleur Noir por convencerme ;P

Hace tiempo que quería escribir Kirisuna en español pero apenas me llegó la motivación para escribirlo, perdón si está algo corto x'D

¡Gracias por leer y espero lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
